


The Only Title I Care About

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Rip Week 2020, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter has been called many things in his life, but after everything that has happened, there is only one he cares to be called.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter, Rip Hunter & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Only Title I Care About

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Week Day 6: No Body, Not Dead – Rip is definitely not dead, so where the hell is he? Is he on his way back to sort out the timeline or has he retired to a nice cottage by the sea?  
> For me this is the only reason Rip would not return to the Waverider.

Rip woke feeling squirming at his side and opened his eyes to see his son pulling the covers over himself. Checking the clock, Rip frowned at how early it was.

“Are you alright, little man?” Rip asked, gently stroking his son’s hair.

Jonas gave a small shrug, “Had a bad dream.”

Pulling Jonas into his arms, Rip hugged him close, “You know bad dreams can’t hurt you.”

Jonas nodded.

“What was your dream about?” Rip asked.

“Mummy,” Jonas whispered, “We were playing games and then the bad man took her away.”

Rip forced back tears filling his eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring your mummy back. I miss her too, but I promise you, Jonas that the bad man is gone for good.”

“Can I sleep here?” the little boy asked softly.

“For tonight,” Rip soothed, kissing the top of his head, “Close your eyes.”

Rip began to softly sing the lullaby Miranda had made up for Jonas when she was carrying him. Rip rocked Jonas until he began to get heavier and soon the little boy was fast asleep.

Watching his son sleep Rip wondered for a moment how he managed to get this second chance to have his little boy back. That for once he actually got what he wanted.

Holding his son close to him, Rip fell asleep again.

“Knock, knock.”

Rip looked round from making his son’s breakfast as Wally appeared in the doorway. One problem with living in a small cottage in the village near a monastery was how little privacy it provided. But he and Gideon agreed that it was the best place for him to raise his son.

“Wally!!” Jonas cried running over to his friend, “Why are you here?”

“Yes,” Rip said, annoyance in his voice, “Why are you here so early?”

Wally just grinned at him before turning to Jonas, “Kiki had her babies last night. Want to come see?”

“Can I, Daddy?” Jonas turned looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Can I see the puppies?”

“Can he?” Wally crouched beside Jonas and gave Rip big pleading eyes as well.

With a sigh, Rip gave in, “Alright. I will bring you something to eat before school. Wally, do not let him out your sight.”

The young speedster gave him a grin before crouching so Jonas could clamber onto his back. Rip watched them bounce out the door. He was grateful for Wally’s presence because he gave Jonas a big brother to look up to and Rip a babysitter he could trust.

It had taken them a little time to get used to their new living situation, but when Rip had appeared on the Waverider with Jonas in his arms he knew he had to find the safest place he could to raise him. He had no idea where Jonas had come from, his last memory before opening his eyes on the Waverider, was the time core exploding around him. But he wasn’t questioning this blessing.

“Good morning, Gideon,” Rip opened the comm link as he made Jonas lunch for school that day.

“Good morning, Rip,” she replied with a smile in her voice, “How are you and Master Hunter today?”

Rip hesitated for a moment, “He had a nightmare last night about what happened to Miranda.”

There was a pause before Gideon asked, “Is he alright?”

Sighing Rip replied, “He seems to be now, but he slept beside me.”

“Then I wouldn’t worry too much, Captain,” Gideon told him, “Jonas is doing well from all accounts. My monitoring of his schoolwork shows he is excelling at all assignments he is given, and they feel he is adjusting well.”

Rip smiled to himself. He knew there was no point in scolding her for hacking the school’s computer systems, Gideon insisted that she was merely looking after their boy.

“Is everything alright there?” Rip asked.

“All members of the crew are currently in their own rooms. Most are sleeping,” Gideon replied, “Things are quiet.”

Nodding softly, Rip said, “Good.”

“I have sent information regarding the Legends most recent missions for you to review,” Gideon told him, “There are some ripples that you may need to attend to.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” he smiled, “I’ll go over it once I’ve taken Jonas to school. And I better get him breakfast. I’ll talk to you later.”

Saying their goodbyes, Rip put Jonas’ lunch in his backpack, before grabbing the juice and toast for his breakfast.

Wally smiled as he watched the kids crowd round the village dog, all oohing and aahing at the new-born puppies currently feeding.

“What do you think, kiddo?” he asked Jonas.

The little boy grinned at him, “They’re so small and strange looking.”

He chuckled, “I know but that’s because they’re just born. Once they’re a little older they’ll look more like Kiki.”

Jonas turned back to the dogs, a slight grimace of thought on his face, very similar to the one his father would get when he was musing over something.

“What are you thinking, kiddo?” Wally asked.

Jonas chewed his lip for a moment before asking, “Do you think my daddy would let me have one for my own.”

Wally shrugged, “I don’t know. But,” he added quickly, “You never can tell. And you won’t know his answer unless you ask.”

“Jonas,” Rip’s voice came making them both turn to find him walking towards them, “Here,” he offered a piece of toast and jam to the boy, “Eat this.”

Watching the little boy realise that he was hungry, Wally chuckled and nabbed the piece of toast Rip had brought for him too. He had worked out early in their friendship that Rip had a tendency to feed people. There was always cake in the house and all meals were home-cooked with more than enough for Rip and Jonas so Wally and anyone else who happened to be in the cottage was always fed. Wally knew his friend wasn’t good at expressing himself, well not sober anyway, so this was what he did for those he cared for.

Rip wrapped his arm around his son as he munched on his toast while watching the puppies wriggle around in front of them.

Kiki was a beautiful apricot coloured dog, Rip wasn’t sure what kind exactly, but she was loved by everyone in the village and had free reign of the place. He was sure she got fed at a different house each night.

“Daddy,” Jonas said once he’d finished eating.

Rip pulled out a wipe to clean his face and hands, “Yes.”

“When the babies are old enough to be away from their mummy,” the little boy said, hope shining in his eyes, “Can we take one home?”

Glancing to where Wally was watching him, Rip turned back to his son.

“It will be a big responsibility looking after a puppy,” Rip told him, “Do you think you can be responsible?”

Jonas nodded solemnly.

Rip smiled, he and Miranda had agreed to get Jonas a puppy for his next birthday before she was taken from them, “Then yes, we’ll give one of the puppies a home.”

Jonas flung himself at Rip, hugging him tightly, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Holding his son, Rip smiled.

He had been a son, street rat, cutpurse, Time Master, Captain, Husband, Director, but the only title he cared about these days was the one given to him by his son.

Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same Universe as my stories Tibet (http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/22216276) and The Usual Plan (http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/22243801).


End file.
